


Make it Out Alive 逃出生天

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Graphic Description, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Original Character Death(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sad Ending, This is Bad, You Have Been Warned, add this to the trash bucket, and I should feel bad for writing this, lets see how sturdy Percivals couch is, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯被蓋勒特•格林德沃囚禁了將近一週，這就是他的經歷。
Relationships: Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make it Out Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426050) by [TheZ1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337). 



> 授權：

帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯在漆黑房間的角落醒來。他環顧四周，睜大了眼睛，但什麼也看不見。於是他慢慢站起來，盡量伸展驅體。他推斷自己大概在室內，因為這裡聞起來很悶熱，像是上鎖的櫃子或者圖書館。

他的雙手被痛苦地緊緊綁在背後。他向後靠在角落的牆上，他剛剛醒來的地方。他摸著牆前進，路上無阻，他數著步數。他被對面角落一個小空桶絆了一下，皺起眉頭。這可不妙。

他靠在另一面牆上，感覺到一扇門。沒有門把手，意味著很可能是用魔法鎖住的。他感覺到他放魔杖的口袋裡，魔杖早就不見了。他試圖幻影顯形，因為他不需要魔杖來做到。但這裡施了惡咒。他繼續小心翼翼繞著房間轉。

他估計這房間大概8'x10'英尺，當他站在其中一面牆中央，向前走去，走了兩步才碰到齊腰高的硬物。他轉過身，用手摸了摸桌子的尖角。那裡磨得很鋒利，他用手指在桌緣下滑動。什麼都沒有。他看了圈整張桌子，判斷它只有大約4'x4英尺。他找到了推進去的椅子，摸到橫木的椅背。他用腳拉出來，坐了下來。他在那兒等著。

他不知道等了多久，但到了某一刻，他站了起來，來回踱步。他思考發生了什麼、他是怎麼來到這裡的、綁匪可能是誰。他記得晚飯吃得很晚，之後他和其他傲羅在休息室抽雪茄。然後他回家了，他只記得這麼多，然後……

他們用了什麼咒語？顯然這是團隊努力，因為沒有人能夠獨力打敗帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯。他們可能用了昏迷咒或者除械咒。但他不記得聽到動靜，所以不管是誰打倒他，都訓練有素，能有效使用無聲咒。他非常肯定咒語失效後他就醒了，因此抓住他的人把他扔在這個房間好幾個小時。他又坐了下來，坐立不安，還有點餓。

終於，他聽到門打開了，他打起精神。他一定是睡著了。

「喲。」一把熟悉的聲音向他打招呼。低沉，幾乎像他自己的咕嚕聲。門關上了，門邊的提燈點亮了。綁匪把熄燈器放回口袋時，他剛好辨認出對方的臉。那是他自己，帶著一副醜惡、得意的表情回望著他。

他震驚得睜大了眼睛，張開了嘴唇。「你是誰？」

他面前的男人禮貌鞠了一躬。「蓋勒特•格林德沃。很高興終於見到你，格雷夫斯部長。」

帕西瓦爾頓了頓，驚恐萬分。「不可能。」

「為什麼呢？」蓋勒特把頭歪向一邊。一旦他抹去臉上愚蠢的笑容，他的舉止就顯得怪異。他站著的樣子，兩腿微微分開，但沒有咄咄逼人，他的臉同情地斜向帕西瓦爾。他雙眼緊緊盯著帕西瓦爾，這是他多年以來訓練自己進行眼神交流的成果，嚇人地凝視著，好讓別人敬畏他。

「你在歐洲，你消失了——」

「我可以和你一樣買張船票，格雷夫斯先生。」

聽見他說出自己的名字，他背脊一陣戰慄。他不喜歡聽到，他顯然也不喜歡知道綁架自己的人看起來和他一模一樣。他微微低下頭。

「我在這裡多久了。」

「不夠久。」

「你想要什麼？」

「情報。」蓋勒特打量著他，評估他的心情。他不喜歡格雷夫斯表面對他這麼恭敬的樣子。但是格雷夫斯不想抬頭看，他不想看見自己站在那裡，皮下是蓋勒特。

像得不可思議。無論他用的是什麼幻化咒，都無法令他舉止似帕西瓦爾。他意識到蓋勒特大概研究了他好幾個月，他一直忙於工作，完全沒有意識到現今最危險的巫師就在MACUSA眼皮底下。就在這一刻，帕西瓦爾意識到他不可能活著離開這裡。

「我想要情報，格雷夫斯先生，關於第四十七層。」

他想了一下。他可以看見金色的門在他面前密封，他挑起眉毛抬眸看。

「我不知道第四十七層有什麼。」

「噢，不要玩這個遊戲了。你非常清楚巫師保密部的情況，我想知道怎麼進去。」

「我不知道其他部門的情況。我只是法律執行司的負責人，不是保密與隱瞞部的。」

突然，痛楚粉碎了他的思緒，一隻緊握的拳頭打在他臉上。然後又一拳，他從椅子上摔下來，跪倒在地。然後又一拳，他吐出血來，濺到蓋勒特的指節上。他給了他最後一拳，直到帕西瓦爾倒在他旁邊，才停了手，暫且滿意。他拔出魔杖，指著他。

「這就完——」帕西瓦爾開始說。

忽然，他感覺到致盲的白熱灼燒他皮膚下的肌肉。每一寸都燃燒起來，像是要沸騰成模糊的血肉。他身體每個細胞都在尖叫。他眼前一片通紅，他感覺每個毛孔都在流血。像是他指甲裡插著針，像是他心室系統被從身體裡扯出來。他的眼球在眼窩裡要爆炸了。

而後停了下來，蓋勒特放過他，揮了揮魔杖。他擺動手腕的方式，有力、盛氣凌人，很像帕西瓦爾自己揮魔杖的方式。

「告訴我我想知道的事。」

「不。」

又開始了。折磨和痛楚。他身上每塊骨頭都裂開了。他的大腦沸騰，他感覺自己110度高燒，但又被凍在冰裡。他的肺部像溺水般燃燒起來。他想吸氣，但只感覺到肺部的水在灼燒。他所有感官都尖叫著想它停下來，又或者那只是他的聲音在牆壁間迴盪。

當它終於再次停下來，他發出一聲低叫，聽起來像受傷的動物。他的身體當然沒事，沒有骨折、沒有出血，除了臉頰內側有道傷口，蓋勒特打他時他咬到了舌頭。但每塊肌肉都疲倦得像剛跑完馬拉松。他的精神才剛開始磨損。帕西瓦爾只記得熄燈器安靜的滴答聲，之後蓋勒特就把他留在地上。

* * *

當蓋勒特從MACUSA下班回來，同樣的事情再次發生。起初是身體上的虐打，但帕西瓦爾年輕時就學會承受酒吧鬥毆。他可以忍受肉體的毆打。但是鑽心咒，這是新的。他以前從未被折磨過。

「我可以做上好幾天。」蓋勒特低聲道，嘲弄著折磨著帕西瓦爾。「你聽到女人的尖叫了嗎？又或者你想死，唷，這不會發生，就算你 _求_ 我。」

惡魔在腦海中追逐著他，他尖叫著想要它停下來。兒時有過的每一絲不安全感、每一次恐懼，所有一次過湧回他腦海裡。增加了上千倍，讓他蜷縮在角落裡，絕望地蜷作一團。他把兩條腿抱在胸前，盡可能壓向下巴底下。當蓋勒特緩下來幾秒，他沒有伸直身體，因為他知道還會再開始。

他的皮膚一層一層剝落，蓋勒特決心摧毀他的理智。帕西瓦爾被痛楚弄得窒息，嚐起來像灰燼與腐爛物灼熱地鯁在他喉嚨，他眼都翻白了。他能聞到死亡的腐朽氣味，包圍著他，他開始抽搐。蓋勒特再次扔下了帕西瓦爾，由得他抓住自己殘餘的理智。

* * *

第二天早上，蓋勒特改變了策略。當他走進那個小房間時，他一言不發。帕西瓦爾本能地跑到角落裡，膝蓋抵在胸前，緊緊閉上雙眼。

但什麼也沒發生，他睜開了眼睛。其中一隻被打得腫了起來，他整塊臉都腫脹瘀青。他望向蓋勒特，後者穿著他那件剪裁完美，有著絲綢扣子的新西裝。蓋勒特向他伸出手時，他縮開了。

「不要！」帕西瓦爾喊道。當蓋勒特把他拖到房間中央，他雙腿無力地踢著抗議。他很虛弱。他已經二十四小時沒吃過東西沒喝過水了，全程躺在又冷又黑的地板上，周圍漆黑一片。

蓋勒特把他攤放在房間中央，用魔杖指著帕西瓦爾。「不要。」他再次哀求道，望著站在左邊的蓋勒特。

突然他感覺被壓扁了，壓進地板裡。看不見的力量在他胸前施加壓力，令他氣管受阻。他知道 _房塌地陷_ 咒，他知道這可以要了他的命。他想他聽見什麼啪一聲斷掉了，但房間裡的溫度令他感到麻木又冰冷。他把頭轉向一邊，呻吟著頂著壓力，直接幾乎暈過去。正當他視野開始變暗，邊緣開始發黑，力度減弱了。他沙啞顫抖地吸了一口氣，肺部又充滿空氣。他睜開眼睛斜視著蓋勒特，而後發出絕望的呻吟。

終於，他的感官似乎追上來了，他翻過身，被自己的血和口水嗆得透不過氣。他咳個不停，嘴唇染成了紅色，身體抽搐。他知道人可以被折磨到發瘋，儘管他喜歡想像自己是個堅強的人，他從來沒有經受過這種考驗。他不知道自己還能承受多少，蓋勒特不達到目的誓不罷休。

帕西瓦爾在束縛中痛苦地扭動雙手，蓋勒特朝他旁邊的地上吐了口唾沫來羞辱他。然後他把他留在那裡打滾。

* * *

但他還沒完事。蓋勒特一個小時後就回來了，帕西瓦爾還沒來得及昏過去，他還沒來得及提起神來，精神上鼓勵自己繼續前行。帕西瓦爾抬頭看見門開了，臉上露出絕望。他熬不下去了，他知道他無法忍受再一個回合了。

蓋勒特走到他面前，把他從角落裡拉出，一隻手放出他胳膊窩下，弄得他肌痛疼痛又拉緊。「不要，求你了。」帕西瓦爾央求道。他拖著腳步，站不起來。蓋勒特把目光從帕西瓦身上移開，拖著他向前走，仿佛他有更重要的事情要做。

「跪下來。」他咆哮道。他把帕西瓦爾拉起來一點，好讓他可以照蓋勒特說的去做，帕西瓦爾猛吸了一口氣，嘗試站直。他在蓋勒特身上聞到自己鬚後水的氣味，令他妒忌，因為他偷走了自己辛苦拼搏而來的人生。

最後，蓋勒特彎下腰，一根手指沿著他的下巴劃了一下。帕西瓦爾縮開來。

「噢，我打碎你的下巴了嗎？」蓋勒特低沉道。他一手牢牢托起袙西瓦爾的下巴，拇指壓在他瘀青的臉頰上，端詳他的臉。帕西瓦爾無力阻止他。他雙臂仍然被綁著，他甚至失去知覺了。

「沒有，感覺不像。很好。」他冷笑著說完最後一句，狠狠推了帕西瓦爾一把。帕西瓦爾把頭從蓋勒特身上轉開，不喜歡離得這麼近。蓋勒特拿出魔杖，開始解開褲子上的四個扣子。

帕西瓦爾瞥了一眼，當他意識到蓋勒特要讓他做什麼時，臉上掠過挫敗的表情。他的魔杖迅速挑起帕西瓦爾的下巴，把他的臉拉回來。

「不准用牙。」蓋勒特警告道，用魔杖戳了他喉嚨一下示警。恐懼和腎上腺素令帕西瓦爾顫抖，但他嘴唇貼著另一個男人的觸感很熟悉。他努力不去看自己的陰莖直直對自己的臉，半硬、重甸甸掛在兩腿之間。所以，這就是其他男人在床上敬拜他時看到的景象。

經過一番哄騙，蓋勒特讓帕西瓦爾節奏穩定下來。帕西瓦爾一邊閉著雙眼，一邊幹活。他不想這樣做，但如果這樣能令他得到寬大處理，或者一頓飯，他還是願意的。於是他給了一生中最棒的口活。

「深呼吸。」蓋勒特低聲道，突然帕西瓦爾就被他的陰莖嗆住了。他試著咳嗽，想呼吸點空氣，但蓋勒特另一隻手放在他的後腦勺，把他按在那裡。帕西瓦爾跪著地上哆嗦，淚水順著臉頰滾落，臉頰通紅。當蓋勒特終於讓帕西瓦爾來喘口氣，他嘴裡流下唾液混合著自己的血。他的嘴和蓋勒特之間拉出一條水絲。

「噁心。」蓋勒特嘲笑道。

然後不用催促，帕西瓦爾就用唇含住他，蓋勒特得意地笑了。「你個變態。」蓋勒深情地柔聲低語，伸手撫摸帕西瓦爾的頭頂。他的頭髮凌亂不堪，蓋勒特隨著他的頭上下聳動，幫他理順。蓋勒特挪了挪魔杖，靠到帕西瓦爾的後頸上，讓他有更多的回旋餘地。

「好男孩。」他低聲道。格雷夫斯討厭聽見自己的聲音跟自己說話。他總是一個沉默的伴侶，但蓋勒特似乎很健談，又或者至少想用他的話來羞辱他。蓋勒特完事後，他逼帕西瓦爾吞了下去，因為他覺得羞辱他羞辱夠了，不想再射在他臉上。他一言不發離開，離下帕西瓦爾在黑暗與羞恥之中。

* * *

不知何時，帕西瓦爾爬到了門口，從門縫裡窺探。外面也一片漆黑，他不管不顧喊道。「食物。」他叫道。「我需要……」他話音漸消，喘著粗氣。他從不知道光是說話都要消耗這麼多力氣。他癱倒在地，爬回那個已經成為他的窩的角落。

帕西瓦爾猛地醒過來。他確信他剛剛聽到開門的聲音，但房間仍然漆黑一片。沒有咒語點亮提燈，他呻吟著清醒過來。他坐起來，挫敗地垂下頭。而後他向後靠去，把頭微微轉向一邊。他感覺到身後冰冷的鋼鐵，輕易穿透了他薄薄的白色的襯衫。

他想再喊一次要食物，迫切需要一杯水，但他不知道他還有沒有力氣爬到房間另一邊。他也不知道距離蓋勒特上次折磨他過了多久，他想盡可能避免這種情況。

突然，提燈亮了，帕西瓦爾條件反射縮開。然後他一隻眼斜斜望過去，看見蓋勒特穿過房間。他在自己和桌子之間留了一條路。帕西瓦爾看見桌子上有杯水，向前探了探。

他慢慢跪爬著，掙扎著來到桌子邊。他幾乎站不起來，兩次都沒能坐到椅子上。

「可憐。」他聽見蓋勒特在身後說。第三次成功了，他用腳將椅子從桌子下面推出來。他側著身子，二頭肌撐在椅子上，在前方滑動。他用他都不知道自己有的力氣，屈曲著胳膊，使勁壓在坐椅上，撐起自己。他勉強在椅子上坐了下來，但雙手仍然綁在身後。他傾身向前，聞著豌豆湯的氣味。他討厭豌豆湯，但它從未這麼好聞過。

帕西瓦爾微微轉過頭，好像在回頭看蓋勒特。他感覺到魔杖在手腕輕輕敲了一下。一個迅速的 _力鬆勁泄_ ，突然束縛就消失了。「癒合如初。」蓋勒特低聲道。帕西瓦爾感覺到手腕上的傷口立刻溫暖，立刻治好了。他緩緩伸展雙手，繃緊肌肉。他坐了幾分鐘，試圖判斷自己能否再次使用雙手。

他抬起胳膊，又開始刺痛，刺進他胳膊裡，他發出嘶嘶聲。他抬起頭，把手放回大腿上。他開始緩緩轉動手指。爬上椅子十分鐘後，他終於把滿滿一勺湯舉到嘴道。他啜了一口，淺嚐輒止。它嚐起來像液體黃金。

他喝了一勺，而後一口喝光了整杯水。水從他嘴唇兩邊流出水，落到他的頸，但他不在乎。他放下杯子，深深吸了一口氣，肺部充滿空氣。然後他默默喝完了剩下的湯。

吃完後，他放下了勺子。

「好點了？」蓋勒特在他身後停留的位置傳來他自己安靜的聲音。

帕西瓦爾點點頭，低頭看著雙手。「好點了。」

「很好。」

當蓋勒特朝他扔了個 _速速禁錮_ ，帕西瓦爾從椅子上跳了起來，匆匆躲開。

「不要，等等——」蓋勒特魔杖一揮。帕西瓦爾感覺中了昏昏倒地，失去知覺。


	2. Chapter 2

當他一分鐘後醒來，頭上又長了個新的腫塊，不過他雙手自由了。他坐了起來，抹去手腕乾掉的血跡，擦到褲子上。蓋勒特還是和他一起在房間裡，但碗碟已經不見了。

「來吧。」他又一次抓住帕西瓦爾的手臂，把他拉起來。他還是渾身酸痛，那碗湯和一杯水無法解渴或者滿足他。他在蓋勒特身後跌跌撞撞，後者推開了通往帕西瓦爾卧室的門。

他們走路的時候，他回頭看了一眼，他看見他的大衣櫃開著，就是他們剛剛磕磕絆絆走出來的地方。蓋勒特把他拉進浴室，幾乎是把他扔在立式洗手盤上。

「洗澡，你太髒了。」

帕西瓦爾慢慢環視浴室。他完美的小浴室從地板到天花板都是藍色的瓷磚，有配套的藍色立式洗水盤和馬桶。有簡單的淋浴器和浴缸，洗手盤上方有一面他拒絕看進去的鏡子。

他轉向蓋勒特，現在於燈火通明的地方看到他，更嚇人了。因為他看起來和帕西瓦爾一模一樣，從他歪著頭的方式，去到他低調把手插在口袋裡。帕西瓦爾過去幾次甚至用過蓋勒特這條口袋方巾來配襯他打這領帶的西裝。

他脫掉衣服。他把衣服一件一件扔成地上的小堆。他不想讓蓋勒特滿意地知道，即使在私下裡，他也可以表現得和帕西瓦爾一樣，在淋浴前通常把衣服疊得整整齊齊。他走進浴缸，調整溫度。當蒸汽開始從微弱的水流中裊裊升起，他把頭浸入水裡。他扭了扭脖子。

當水浸透了他的頭髮，溫暖的水珠沿著他的後背滑落，世界似乎慢下來了。水從他的身上流下來，變成粉紅，形成漩渦排走。他把手伸去他知道放著肥皂的地方。他抬起頭，讓水洗走他瘀傷臉上的血。而後他把肥皂捏在胸前，再次把頭浸入水裡。

他總覺得水能淨化，沖走一切，形成新的。但他不想洗乾淨自己，他也不想從淋浴間裡出來。他想永遠呆在溫暖的水裡。

「喲……」蓋勒特期待地在門口徘徊。他看上去既不靦腆也不尷尬，而是熱切。

帕西瓦爾用手指梳過頭髮，撥向後面，同時側眼看著蓋勒特。

「你是會洗澡，還是要我把你扔回那個房間？」

帕西瓦爾開始用肥皂按摩皮膚，不管之後會發生什麼，他知道松樹的香氣會揮之不去。他一直在水裡彎著身子，背對著蓋勒特。他努力藏起私處，在沖洗前迅速擦上泡沫。最後，他抬起頭來，張開嘴，大口大口吞下溫水。暖的不要緊，未過濾也不要緊。要緊的是他過去兩天只喝了一杯水，現在他有了無限水源。

他聽見低語蓋過了水聲。「給我看看你。」

帕西瓦爾發現自己被命令轉向綁架者，赤裸著屁股，肩膀被熱水燙紅。他總是喜歡熱水澡。他不情不願轉過身，蓋勒特和他保持著眼神接觸。

「摸你自己，讓我看看你是怎麼做的。」帕西瓦爾看著自己的上唇彎成冷笑，露出牙齒，鼻子周圍起了皺紋。

他放下肥皂時有點用力，用右手握住自己。他閉上眼睛，嘆了口氣，頭向後仰，像是他一直等待蓋勒特要求他這樣做。感覺很棒，他套弄頂端時幾乎是解脫，他的手又緊又牢。他用另一隻手捏了一下自己的雙球，似乎一下子就成功了。蓋勒特看著，只羞辱了他幾秒，就伸手到溫水底下把他從淋浴間拉了出來。

蓋勒特一隻手放在他的臉頰上，強吻著他，帕西瓦爾痛得彈開，蹌踉踏出浴缸。蓋勒特意識到自己碰到了敏感的部位，換了隻手，帕西瓦爾緊閉雙眼，感覺到溫暖的唇貼著自己。他很驚訝當蓋勒特頂開他的嘴時，是多麼溫柔，多麼性感。

帕西瓦爾發現自己被拉出浴室，他肩膀繃緊，意識到整件事有多噁心。一切如此荒誕，因為他是在吻自己，他不知道誰會在上面。也因為那個是他的綁架者，令事情變得更糟了。

當他們到達卧室，帕西瓦爾很高興看到他的床還是完好無損，床腳的被角整齊摺好。蓋勒特把他推到床上，將他的頭輕輕放在枕頭上。他把他推倒在他熟悉的床單上。蓋勒特大拇指抵住帕西瓦爾裸露的大腿內側，拉開他左腿。他右腿跟著動了起來，蓋勒特坐在了那裡。帕西瓦爾伸手解開他最愛的背心上的鈕扣。

他脫下那背心和襯衫，摸了摸蓋勒特的腹部，而後摟住他。這就是他的感覺嗎？平坦的腹部下有著結實的肌肉。如果他是他自己，他會叫自己吃多一點。像他這樣的有錢人該有個小肚子，塞滿新鮮水果和上好的白蘭地。蓋勒特起身脫掉褲子，伸手到床頭櫃拿了一小罐凡士林。

蓋勒特潤滑了手指，在帕西瓦爾拱起背部時把一個枕頭塞到他臀部下面，然後他把兩人翻到一側，就像他們在做愛那裡。他的手指繞著帕西瓦爾甜美的一點轉了一圈，慢慢、有條不紊地開始。蓋勒特把拇指壓向帕西瓦爾的臀瓣，打開他，試圖暖和一下那個地方，讓他準備好。蓋勒特並非著急的人。

蓋勒特的手指還是佷滑，他把中指推進去。他這樣做時，用自己的嘴逼帕西瓦爾張開嘴，試圖讓對方呻吟出聲。但帕西瓦爾沉默著，掙扎著把臉從蓋勒特那裡移開。他不想感覺到別人的呼息拂在他臉上，終於斷開了這個吻。他抬起頭，感覺到蓋勒特的手指在他體內屈起。蓋勒特舔過帕西瓦爾的頸，滑進了第二根手指，帕西瓦爾終於在壓力下發出輕輕的呻吟。蓋勒特用手指戳了戳，像是要表達什麼信息。

蓋勒特的手指感覺很棒，但很陌生。他上一次讓任何人這樣碰他，包括他自己，是什麼時候？他不記得了。蓋勒特另一隻身滑過他一側，來到他的後腦勺，強迫他迎合他似乎在迴避的吻。他的手指撫過帕西瓦爾的頸背，深情的動作。終於，他拔出手指，把帕西瓦爾翻到背上。

他沒有刺激已經硬了，於是蓋勒特不假思索潤滑好自己。他的頂端現在是紅，他看見帕西瓦爾的肚子因為自己的硬物留下了一小灘水漬。然後蓋勒特坐在帕西瓦爾雙腿之間，帕西瓦爾本能地把雙腿抱在胸前。

當他推了進去，他的頂端緩緩撐開帕西瓦爾，他低聲道：「呼吸。」

「我知道怎麼做。」帕西瓦爾反駁道。他嘗試讓自己的話聽起來很生氣，但他已經很久沒有讓人操過他了，他努力忽略痛楚，專注於快感。

蓋勒特十指掐住帕西瓦爾的喉嚨，就在他的喉結下，在撐開他後狠狠用力。他把頭歪向一邊，凶狠地看著帕西瓦爾。「是嗎？」他冷笑道。

帕西瓦爾無聲窒息。他閉上眼睛前保持了一秒鐘的眼神交流，虛弱地嘗試掙脫他的手。但他沒有用太大力氣，仿佛他知道蓋勒特不會這樣殺死他。蓋勒特讓他掙扎了一會兒才放開他。帕西瓦爾深深吸了一口氣，一邊呼氣一邊呻吟。

「這樣好多了。」蓋勒特低聲道，展開快速、淺淺的節奏。帕西瓦爾再次睜開眼睛，半睜著，嘴唇張得大開。他用手背壓向鼻樑捂住雙眼，但蓋勒特抓住他的手腕，把它拉開，釘在床上。

帕西瓦爾呻吟著吻了蓋勒特。他需要做點什麼，這樣他就不用在被操時盯著自己看。蓋勒特用力回吻他，鬆開了他的手。然後他停止吻，只為吻向帕西瓦爾的頸。蓋勒特一直在克制，但是再次把人壓在身下的感覺棒得要命。

帕西瓦爾用拳頭抓著床單，讓蓋勒特徹底享用他。但他感覺到自己在兩人之間繃緊，知道這場遊戲會怎麼結束。終於，蓋勒特緩緩拔出來，帕西瓦爾呻吟了一聲。他忍不住，他差點就射了，現在那完美的一點上壓力消失了。他的肌肉什麼也沒含住。蓋勒特把帕西瓦爾推開，他本能地起身。他用緊緊的拳頭抓著被子，緊緊攥在胸前。

他感覺棒極了。不，不是他的二重身，儘管他的確感覺很棒。但帕西瓦爾自己被快感弄得發熱，被推來推去時，一切都變得模糊不清。它蔓延到他肩膀酸痛的肌肉，他張開雙腿，腳趾捲曲。他感覺到腹部的灼熱，幾乎醒神。他臉頰潮紅，感覺到腰背被往下壓，他非常想射，儘管還有一段路程。

這是帕西瓦爾為數不多幾次慶幸自己跪在地上。他的頭部脹成憤怒的深紫色，在身下晃來晃去，一小團一小團精液從上面滴到被子上。蓋勒特在他體內的感覺完美得不可思議，帕西瓦爾努力不去提醒自己，他所感受到的其實是他自己。

蓋勒特全根沒入，又徹底拔了出來，帕西瓦爾用緊握的拳頭抵住牙齒，壓住呻吟。然後他繼續抽插，他自己的眼閉著，快感在血管裡流淌。最後，帕西瓦爾伸手到雙腿之間摸自己。

「不行。」蓋勒特警告道，拉開他的手。帕西瓦爾抗議，輕輕哀號，而後又陷入沉默。「不准這麼做。」

帕西瓦爾想要，非常想要，被拒絕只令他更加渴望。當他被吊了二十分鐘，他開始瘋狂了。他上次被吊在懸崖邊上這麼久是什麼時候？他上次感覺到身體每一條神經是什麼時候？蓋勒特很溫暖，壓進他身後，手指牢牢抓著帕西瓦爾的臀部。

每一下挺動，他都開始深呼吸。帕西瓦爾需要釋放。他再也受不了了，蓋勒特聽到他掙扎著想射，卻沒有手幫忙。帕西瓦爾知道蓋勒特想他被折磨足夠長時間才會讓他射，但這太過火了。帕西瓦爾提醒自己他以前試過不用摸自己也能高潮，但太少見了，而且他覺得蓋勒特不會讓他這樣做。於是他懇求道。「求你了。」他叫道，作痛，咬緊著牙。

蓋勒特伸出一隻手，用手指用力握住帕西瓦爾，後者因為欲望抽搐著。帕西瓦爾讓自己被蓋勒特包裹著，兩腿之間的火燒得很旺。他感覺到大腿後側的肌肉繃緊，腹部拉緊，全身繃緊起來，倒抽了一口氣。終於他射了，灼熱又顫抖著，淹沒在這種感覺裡，一波波在他身體裡肆虐，把白濁射到床上。

蓋勒特雙手在顫抖，他狠狠一頂，往內推得幾乎生痛，當帕西瓦爾緊緊咬住他，他閉上雙眼。他這次沒有拒絕，他讓自己釋放在帕西瓦爾體內，緊緊把他抱在懷裡。蓋勒特猜帕西瓦爾不想讓他這樣做，所以他確保射時弄痛他。

終於，兩人都喘著氣，徹底完事，解決。隨著蓋勒特開始拔出來，肌肉鬆開，輕輕蠕動。「好狗狗。」他低聲道，帕西瓦爾感覺被他自己慢條斯理的聲音摑了一巴掌。他以前也被這樣叫過，當他回頭看蓋勒特，後者起身去拿毛巾，他就回想那件事。是類似的情況，那時他年輕得很。男人年紀至少是他的兩倍，儘管他沒有明確表示不願意，但也不能說是自願參與，就像眼下的情況。

他發誓再也不讓人這樣叫他了。然而此刻，他卻跪伏著。但這不是什麼普通男人，他告訴自己。這是蓋勒特•格林德沃，當代最邪惡的巫師。

蓋勒特擦乾淨後，把帕西瓦爾拉到被子底下。這是他第一次睡在帕西瓦爾床上，他拉他過來，擁進懷裡，佔有欲滿滿地用手臂摟住他。他漫不經心撫摸著他的手臂，動作幾乎惹人愛。帕西瓦爾沒有想過蓋勒特會是喜歡擁抱的人。

帕西瓦爾告訴自己去睡覺，他需要睡覺。他又虛弱又酸痛又餓，於是他叫自己睡幾個小時。但只是幾個小時。他給自己說了番鼓勵的說話，讓自己幾個小時候醒來。然後他會爬下床，找到他的魔杖，逮捕蓋勒特•格林德沃，然後他會把世上頭號通緝的巫師帶回MACUSA，可以回到原來的生活。


	3. Chapter 3

耳朵被咬，帕西瓦爾醒了過來。他感覺到蓋勒特在他背後，輕輕扯著軟骨，想弄醒他。如果他不動，他好奇蓋勒特會不會停下來。但他伸展手指，把蜷縮在頭旁邊枕頭上的小拳頭鬆開來。蓋勒特停了一會兒，低頭看著帕西瓦爾，後者正躺在他的肚子上，頭從蓋勒特身上轉開。

然後蓋勒特低下頭，開始親吻帕西瓦爾的頸。帕西瓦爾發出小小的「嗯」一聲才閉上眼睛。他已經感覺到自己的勃起硬硬貼著床單了，他轉身釋放一些壓力。蓋勒特一隻手圈住帕西瓦爾，但是把他按下去，逼他留在自己肚子上。他從帕西瓦爾頸上離開，那裡之後肯定會留下深色的駭人印記。

「你可以說不，你知道的。」他在帕西瓦爾身後低聲道。「如果你想。」

他想了想，如果他說不，會發生什麼。目前為止，蓋勒特看來不像是那種情緒不穩、操控欲過強，或者會大發雷霆的人。帕西瓦爾意識到也許他說不也不會受到懲罰。但雙腿之間的熾熱不想這樣，它不想在任何地方，只想在蓋勒特身下。

「不要停。」帕西瓦爾對著枕頭低聲道。如果他要墮落，就讓他墮落到底吧。蓋勒特與帕西瓦爾十指緊扣，另一隻手滑進帕西瓦爾和床之間。

* * *

這就是斯德哥爾摩綜合症。這個術語直到1970年代才出現，但是帕西瓦爾聽說過那些同情和依賴綁架者的人。他也產生依賴了。

蓋勒特搖醒了他。

「醒醒。」蓋勒特低聲道。帕西瓦爾抬起頭來。他昏昏沉沉，睡意仍然讓他腦袋蒙蒙的。

「嗯？」他靠在枕頭上，聲音低得不可思議，他不知道為什麼自己會被弄醒。

「我要去MACUSA，你必須起床了。」

「嗯，我起來了。」他咕噥著，半坐起來，一隻胳膊撐著身子。

「不，真的，你現在必須起床了。」

他看了蓋勒特一眼，發現他穿著他那套非常好的三件套，他從頭到腳打量了他一番，然後目光又回到他的臉上。帕西瓦爾端詳他的臉，尋找話語背後隱藏的意思。

「我不在的時候你就留在那個房間裡。」

「不要——」但帕西瓦爾被人從溫暖的床拉下來，一隻手抓住他的手腕，他跌跌撞撞向前走去。蓋勒特領他回到衣櫃裡，把他推進去，要比他本來想的要用力一些。當帕西瓦爾絆倒在堅硬的地板上，他開始乞求。

「求求你，你不用把我留在這裡。」

「不，我要。」他把一條睡褲塞進帕西瓦爾手裡。除此之外，他赤身裸體，他盡可能用它來掩起自己。

「不，不，你可以只放個 _盔甲護身_ ——」

「不行——」

「一個盾牌咒，甚至一個隱藏咒——」

「別把自己處境弄得更糟。」他啐道，帕西瓦爾像車前燈下的小鹿般完全呆住了。蓋勒特看上去有點悲傷，幾乎像是後悔自己的決定。但之後他關上了身後的門，把帕西瓦爾鎖在裡面。

_至少他沒有關燈_ ——就在此時，房間裡唯一的提燈熄滅了。他被獨自留在黑音中，赤裸裸的，只有一條褲子，一張桌子，一張椅子，他開始顫抖……

* * *

門咯吱一聲打開。帕西瓦爾從角落抬起頭來，提燈點著了，他使勁瞇起眼睛。蓋勒特對所看到的一切感到震驚。

帕西瓦爾在顫抖。不，不是顫抖，他是冷得發抖。蓋勒特沒有注意到房間有多冷，鐵牆的冰冷穿透了帕西瓦爾的睡褲，把他身體其他部份都凍僵了。

「梅林的鬍子。」蓋勒特走了過來，舉起魔杖。帕西瓦爾縮開來，但突然有一條溫暖的羊毛毯子蓋住了他。

「來吧，我給你帶了晚飯。」蓋勒特幾乎是深情道。他扶帕西瓦爾站起來，結果被麻木的腳趾絆倒了。他弓著背，一瘸一拐走出房間。客廳的溫暖，儘管爐火剛剛點燃，像磗牆一樣砸在他身上。他立刻走到火爐跟前，癱倒在前面的地上。

他向前蜷縮著，緊緊抓住毯子裹在肩膀上。他全身劇烈地哆嗦著。蓋勒特悲傷地望過來，但隨後給他端來一碗豌豆湯。這次他加了兩片麵包。

「來，吃吧。」帕西瓦爾顫抖著，低著頭，他甚至拿不起食物，於是蓋勒特把食物放在他面前。然後他走開了。他走過去，從水晶瓶裡倒出一杯帕西瓦爾的上好蘇格蘭威士忌。帕西瓦爾在火爐旁蹲了足足五分鐘，麻木的手指因為解凍變得粉紅，伸向那碗湯。

他的手顫抖著，把勺子舉起唇邊，輕輕吹。他嚐了半勺湯，像之前一樣，然後吃下整整一勺。他讓溫暖的勺子留在嘴唇，上下翻轉，讓溫暖停留在他舌頭上。他閉上嘴，吸吮著它，品嚐著它給他帶來的似乎滲進骨子裡的溫暖。

他的手顫抖著，一口接一口吃。他慢慢吃著，每一勺都輕輕吹涼。他抓住碗的邊緣，讓碗溫暖他的手。蓋勒特給他遞來一杯蘇格蘭威士忌，對他來說比湯管用。

「謝謝。」帕西瓦爾低聲道，清了清喉嚨。他一整天沒說過話了，現在聲音又低沉又刺耳。

蓋勒特點點頭，但沒有回話。帕西瓦爾緩緩把湯喝完後，就站了起來，走到沙發下。他放下碗和勺子，搖了搖玻璃杯，然後彎腰坐在沙發上取暖。

蓋勒特心生同情。他忘記了他把房間弄得有多冷了。他想道歉，但這不是他想流露的一面。他由得帕西瓦爾又顫抖了一會兒，一旦平復下來，他走了過去。

「來吧。」蓋勒特走過來抓住他的手腕。帕西瓦爾呻吟著，由得被人拉起來，但嘗試扯走自己的手臂。

「不要，別再來了。」

「來吧。」蓋勒特這次抓住他的手臂。他把帕西瓦爾拖過漂亮的波斯地毯，經過四爪沙發，朝浴室走去。他在路上從飯廳拿了一張有橫擋的椅子，一進浴室，蓋勒特就強迫帕西瓦爾坐在椅子上。帕西瓦爾低哼著坐下來，睡眼惺忪，仍然半身僵硬。

「留在這裡。」蓋勒特指示道，帕西瓦爾在他離開前抬起頭來。他目送蓋勒特離開，低下頭。他感覺挫敗至極。當蓋勒特回來，他沒有抬頭，即使當他聽到蓋勒特在洗手盤邊走。他聽見熟悉的聲音，卻認不出來。他只想蜷縮在床上睡覺，直至一切結束。

最後蓋勒特轉向他，用手托著他下巴抬起他的臉。他把腳踩在帕西瓦爾旁邊的椅子上，大腿上蓋著一塊布。他打量著他，終於，帕西瓦爾抬眸，他看上去……悲傷、憂鬱。蓋勒特同情了。這是一個獻身事業的男人，MACUSA還有《國際巫師保密法》。他和蓋勒特一樣盡職盡責，一樣是人類。

蓋勒特拿起一條暖和的毛巾，擦了擦帕西瓦爾的臉，他的嘴唇張開來，仿佛這是上帝的恩賜。然後他把溫暖的潤膚露給他塗上泡沫，拂過他臉上粗糙的毛髮，輕柔地打圈。他一隻手放帕西瓦爾的額頭上，強迫他的頭偏向一邊，用筆直的剃鬚刀給他刮鬍子，小心翼翼刮去左臉頰的鬍茬。

第一下，帕西瓦爾縮開來，像被扇了一巴掌似的。他聽到剃刀掠過他皮膚發出的 _嘶嘶聲_ 。蓋勒特把他的頭拉回來，用膝蓋上的布擦了擦刀片。

他給帕西瓦爾剃了個乾淨精神的鬍子，帕西瓦爾幾乎心存感激。他已經很久沒去理髮店了，讓別人給他刮鬍子的感覺很棒。他閉上雙眼，讓蓋勒特把他的頭推向一邊，比平常的理髮師更具控制欲，但這是因為他是他的俘虜。

一切結束後，他把冷布搭在帕西瓦爾臉上，抹去多餘的泡沫。「好了，現在你看起來好多了。整潔多了。」他糾正自己。

帕西瓦爾點點頭，把手伸到臉上。他的手指撫過臉頰，摸起來柔軟又光滑。他不得不承認，蓋勒特刮得很乾淨。

「現在。」蓋勒特把雙腿放在帕西瓦爾兩側，跨坐在他身上，把他的頭扳回來。這一次帕西瓦爾沒有拒絕這個吻。

* * *

這就是他接下來的用處嗎？被鎖起來、被遺忘，然後在蓋勒特想要的時候被操？他痛恨這樣。但當他沉浸快感，蓋勒特在他身後進進出出，他就忘記了自己有多冷。

不過第二天，他的願望實現了。蓋勒特去了MACUSA，把帕西瓦爾鎖在卧室裡，但沒有把他鎖進衣櫃。當他醒來，只有他一個，房間一片漆黑。他看了看鐘，記下時間，然後試了試門把手。打不開。

他打開頭頂的燈，開始瘋狂尋找他的魔法物品。他在找什麼，什麼都行。他把它們藏滿他這該死的公寓裡。他藏在左下的床腳裡，一隻可以和皮克科瑞本人溝通的黃銅蛋。他走去浴室拿他的雙面鏡，但那個也不見了。他尋找他那隻可以在大多數盾牌咒上打出一個洞的黑色戒指，但也不見了。他咒罵蓋勒找到了所有可以幫助他逃跑的魔法物品。

蓋勒特回來的時候，他讓帕西瓦爾走出房間，帶來晚餐。今晚菜單是燉香腸、辣椒和一條新鮮麵包。帕西瓦爾清楚知道他是從哪個攤主那裡買來這些食物，讓帕西瓦爾的心作痛。但他還是吃了，他坐在蓋勒特對面，後者已經吃過了。

「我可以幫你。」帕西瓦爾打破沉默。他臉頰恢復了一點血色，蓋勒特看得出他在今天裡洗了澡，換了身衣服。

「是嗎？」蓋勒特喝著杯裡的蘇格蘭威士忌，冷淡道。

帕西瓦爾抬起頭來，看出他沒有被說服。他咀嚼著辣椒。「我是個聰明人，我可以幫你完善你的計劃。」

「我們都知道你不是我的狂熱信徒。」

「我的時間還能用來做什麼呢？」

「你想幹什麼就幹什麼。」

「你為什麼這麼沒自信呢？」

「因為那我就要讓你知道我的計劃，然後，嗯，如果你出去了……」他話音漸消。他不需要把話說完。

「你永遠不會讓我逃走。」他低聲道。

蓋勒特皺起眉頭。閒聊，或者在床上時，他喜歡帕西瓦爾的陪伴。他不喜歡帕西瓦爾現在的語氣。

「你知道我不能。」

「奪去我的性命，奴役整個魔法世界和莫魔世界還不夠，你還要把我鎖起來嗎？」

蓋勒特在空氣中踏著腳趾，看著，任帕西瓦爾說著話，頭也不抬。他讓幾乎鐘過去。

「你說完了嗎？」

帕西瓦爾點點頭。他沉默地吃完剩下的飯。吃完飯，他走到爐火旁，凝視著，倚在壁爐上。

「你覺得《理查三世》這部戲怎麼樣？我聽說它好評如潮。」

「噢，評論出來了？我很高興聽到反應不錯。」

「顯然他們下周的票賣光了。」

帕西瓦爾頓了頓。為什麼他要閒聊。但他遷就了蓋勒特。「我不知道你喜歡戲劇？」他說，臉上露出惡作劇的笑容。這是調情嗎？

蓋勒特在沙發上坐下來。「當然。但我們在英國沒有百老匯這樣的東西。那裡只有……」他吸了一口氣。幾乎不錯。帕西瓦爾走過去沙發，坐在蓋勒特旁邊。

* * *

蓋勒特使勁搖著沙發，帕西瓦爾確信他會把它弄壞。帕西瓦爾一雙腳站在地上，膝蓋支在沙發臂上，蓋勒特在他身後以無情的節奏進出。帕西瓦爾穩穩抓住椅背，但他不確定自己能不能保持這種尷尬的姿勢。

蓋勒特很驚喜他的計劃進展得多麼完美，帕西瓦爾為他敞開得多麼美妙。他的手重重落在沙發上，緊緊抓住，在帕西瓦爾身上聳動。蓋勒特確信他快要用蠻力把沙發背扯下來。這一路的進展，帕西瓦爾接納一切的樣子……蓋勒特低下頭來，吻了帕西瓦爾的鎖骨。一滴滴的肝水點綴他的皮膚，他可以嚐到新鮮的，鹹鹹的味道。

帕西瓦爾突然感覺到了，高潮的來襲，帕西瓦爾失控了幾秒，臂彎一曲。他往後一推，蓋勒特伸手過來。帕西瓦爾把額頭抵在沙發貼著的光亮的木頭上，隨著蓋勒特在他體內抽動，再次射了。他得讓帕西瓦爾幫他解決。

* * *

當帕西瓦爾醒來，他呻吟著翻了個身。他睜開眼睛，燈光從另一個房間透進來。他看見蓋勒特關上身後的門，望向床頭櫃。他拿進來的那杯水還在旁邊晃動著。

他皺起眉頭，意識到自己錯過了好幾次機會。他坐了起來，喝光了整杯水，而後嘆著氣躺下去。帕西瓦爾把被子拉到下巴下，躺在黑暗中，思考著。如果這種情況持續，他還有機會。但也許不會，他知道不會永遠持續下去。他在那裡又躺了幾個小時，蓋勒特打開門，打開燈。

「十個小時似乎足夠補足你的美容覺了。」

帕西瓦爾用一隻胳膊撐起自己，他看見蓋勒特穿著他的一套花呢西裝。他討厭這樣的。

「你的眼睛看上去好多了。」蓋勒特在床腳徘徊時評論道。帕西瓦爾好奇為什麼他沒去上班。

帕西瓦爾伸手摸了摸臉頰。酸痛，但沒之前那麼嚴重。「感覺好多了。」他喃喃道。他坐了起來，把膝蓋抱在胸前，盡可能用被子蓋著自己。他從不光著身子睡覺，但過去幾晚他別無選擇。蓋勒特倚在床腳的床架上，他別過頭去。

「我們可以這樣，你知道的。」他推離床架，對上帕西瓦爾的目光。「我們現在做的這件事，我們可以繼續做下去。」

帕西瓦爾在考慮。有那麼一瞬間，他以為……他肯定可以這樣做，不管這是什麼。他可以每晚這樣做，在床單上翻來覆去。帕西瓦爾可以白天無所事事，來回踱步，看書自娛自樂，或者寫日記記錄他的想法。他可以等待時機，等待逃跑的機會。

但他想他的自我監禁會持續多久。他多久會發瘋，想著蓋勒特•格林德沃在幹什麼。他會天天自言自語，只為等蓋勒特回來再和自己說話。他無法成為蓋勒特的追隨者。他真的能看著自己畢生心血，事實上是整個巫師世界，在蓋勒特腳下崩塌嗎？不能。儘管很誘人，放棄他知道的一切，享受簡單的生活，但他的道德不容許他這樣做。

「我寧願死，也勝過和你待在這裡。」他穩住話語，冷笑著揮出這一拳。

蓋勒特的臉，帕西瓦爾自己的臉，閃過憤怒。「行。」蓋勒特迅速抽出魔杖，指著帕西瓦爾。他咬緊著牙，穩穩握住魔杖。帕西瓦爾盯著他自己的魔杖。正是這根魔杖令他獲得龐大的力量和成功，這根魔杖把他帶上尊敬的頂峰。現在它將要把他打倒。

蓋勒特臉色變得柔和，看上去幾乎是同情。帕西瓦爾希望自己的臉成為他最後看到的東西，儘管聽起來很自戀。

很迅速。帕西瓦爾甚至沒有看到綠光閃過，也沒有感覺到任何痛楚，就永遠陷入場面。咒語是無聲的，他倒在了床上。蓋勒特向他走過來，他的雙眼是睜著的，他觀察著這沒有生氣的身體。真遺憾，他長得很英俊。蓋勒特用中指和拇指合上他的眼簾。他在帕西瓦爾的浴缸裡用 _火焰熊熊_ 燒了屍體，把骨灰放在了壁爐架上的甕裡。


End file.
